Twisted Feelings
by Asitha
Summary: On Hold Serena has been friends with Darien and his brother since before she can remember and when they start to grow up feelings start to change...takes place in the 1700's yes, I changed my pin name
1. Prologue

ok, this is only my second try at a story so. I hope it's better than the first, I think that my writing has become better but I'll let you ppl be the judge of that.   
  
standard disclaimer applies   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I have known I've loved him since I was a little girl. He was smart, strong, handsome, and funny. He was perfect. Although, he was my best friend, and I suppose he only saw me as his best friend.   
  
I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Serena DeCorte. I am the daughter of Duke James and Duchess Ilene DeCorte. We live in the countryside of England, and our closest neighbors are Sir Darion and Lady Cassandra Montehu who have two sons, Darien and Dillon.   
  
You know it's funny, all the males in the Montehu family have names that start with 'D'. One time I asked Darion about that and he just laughed and replied that it was tradition. Darion is a good man, he believes strongly in family value and will fight for what he truly believes is right.   
  
  
  
Ahhhhhh let me see....lets start in the summer of 1774; I was six, he was ten and his brother eight......   
  
  
"Darien! Slow down, I can't run that fast in this blasted dress!" I, a young girl with braided blond hair, called after a tall tanned boy with raven hair.   
  
The boy, also known as Darien, turned his head mockingly to me, "Now Sere, is that anyway for a lady speak? Tisk tisk, you should watch your language."   
  
Another boy, who looked remarkably like the first except with dark brown hair, ran up to me, "Hop on Sere, I'll carry you."   
  
I smiled and scampered onto the boys back, "You are so kind Dillon."   
  
"Why thank thee fair lady."   
  
As Dillon ran next to his older brother I blew a raspberry in his direction. "Such maturity for a girl of your stature," Darien muttered under his breath while sitting down next to a lake.   
  
The lake was in the middle of a thick grove, hidden from all eyes that had no knowledge of its existence. Many times we would come to this lake as we did that day and swim. Later on we would ride to the lake and swim or just talk for hours at a time. In the winter the lake froze over and we ice skated on it or sat on the log we had placed near the bank.   
  
As the years went by the three of us became inseparable. We became more like kin than friends, and we had a happy childhood together....That is until the Christmas of my thirteenth year.   
  
  
1781 Christmas   
  
  
"Oh Cassandra, my daughter has become such a young beauty," my mother, Ilene, gushed after church on Christmas morn, while watching me speak to a group of young men (most of which were admirers).   
  
"Oh I agree, I certainly agree. Serena has blossomed into a very attractive young woman, as have my two sons." Cassandra turned to Ilene her eyes alight, "Ilene, wouldn't it just be lovely if your Serena and my Dillon fell in love and married!?!"   
  
My mother looked dreamily off at me and my group of admires, whom just happened to include two of the younger male Montehus, "I think that would be wonderful."   
  
  
"Miss Serena, have you an escort for the New Years dance?" Thomas, a young boy with neatly places red hair and his Sunday best on asked me.   
  
"No I do not Thomas, though I was contemplating just going with Dillon and Darien."   
  
Dillon smiled and moved closer to me while Darien just stood there. "I do not know if I am going to be attending the ball," he said nonchalantly.   
  
I quickly spun around to face him, an aghast expression marring my features. "Darien you gave me your word that if none of us had an escort by the day of the ball the three of us would go together."   
  
I did not give my word I merely suggested. Besides, you have had many fellows ask you to the ball. I trust that you will have no trouble finding an escort."   
  
"Fine Darien Montehu, if you are going to be like that I will just stay home and not go to the New Year ball." I turned my back to him pouting.   
  
"Do you think I care little one?" he replied as if it was nothing, and he was not only insulting me but also my forgiving heart. But no, my heart would not be forgiving that time. I would hold a bitterness towards him from that moment on, but in my child like mind I could think of nothing else but run to my family's carriage and cry till my hearts content.   
  
  
As soon as my family and I arrived at our home I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed and continued to cry.   
  
After detecting my sobbing my mother knocked softly on my door, entering shortly after. "My dear child, what on earth has brought you such grief that you must weep?" My mother had always been the compassionate type, very loving. We always had a close knit relationship, I always told her all of my problems and she always had the right answer.   
  
Sniffing I sat up. "All I wanted to do was go to the ball with Darien and Dillon but Darien does not wish to go with me, he would rather stay homebound then attend the ball with me."   
  
"I am sure you can find another fine young gentleman to be your escort. Dillon would be a fine escort for you." She laid a loving hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.   
  
"I suppose I could go with Dillon, but I do not wish to any longer."   
  
"Darling, a young woman's first ball is a very important event of her life. It is the first time she will be able to show her grace and beauty for all to see. It is also the time that all parents secretly decide whom is suitable to wed their own children."   
  
I turned my head towards my mother and spoke now with determination, "Mother, you and father promised me that when I wished you would send me to the all girls school in London. Do you plan to act on that promise?"   
  
Her eyes softened, "But of course darling, your father and I would never go back on our word."   
  
"Then can you arrange for me to leave as soon as possible?" My eyes pleaded with her but my tone stayed firm.   
  
She nodded her head, "Yes, certainly. I will speak to your father and we will arrange for the soonest possible spot at the school."   
  
My whole body relaxed when she said those words. I was so relieved, I just had to get away for a while. I had started to have funny feelings when Darien was around and I didn't like them. It's not like I hadn't had the feelings before now, but now they were getting stronger and harder to control. I just had to leave and this was a gift from the heavens above, I couldn't just let it pass me by.   
I thanked my mother and she just smiled and kissed me on the forehead and told me to get my rest.   
  
  
That day I had been more upset over Darien not wanting to go to the ball with he more than anything else. A week later I left for 'Catalina's School for Girls' without saying another word to Darien or Dillon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
well please tell me what you think!   
*SG* 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here's the next chapter, i hope you like it. Oh and I hate to say this, but I need ppl to review or else I'll develop a lack of interest for this story. So PLEASE R&R!  
  
Over the next three years I lived at the school perfecting my manners and further effects to the etiquette categories. I often received letters from my parents and, in return, often wrote letters to my parents. From time to time I would write letters to Darien or Dillon and receive a letter back from Dillon but not once did I receive a letter form Darien. I would ask Dillon if Darien wished me to stop writing, but the answer always came back in the negative. I would sometimes sit for hours wondering why he never wrote and often lost track of time while thinking about my two friends.  
  
Now that I think about it, I spent a foolish amount of time thinking about those two.  
  
Habitually my parents sent me money; I saved most of it, for a rainy day. About a week before my 16th birthday I gathered my money and bought a coach ride to my house. My schooling was now complete and I was ready to return home.  
  
As the coach neared the long twisting road that leads to my family's home, I wondered what my family would think of me. I was no longer the little girl they knew. Over the three years I lived at Catalina'a I had adopted an extensive amount of mannerism and etiquette. I had become a lady, no longer the little girl who loved to climb trees and swim in lakes with little boys. I could now see the lights from the windows of the family manor and with the horses every stride I became more and more fretful of my parents opinion of the new me.   
  
As my anxiety built up so did my fidgeting. "Now Miss Serena, you have nothing to worry about. Why I've been working for you family since your mother was a tiny one and I know for a fact she'll be mighty proud of you." my nursemaid, Tiffany, said trying to calm my nerves.   
  
Tiffany was a good looking woman in her early 50's. She had a rich ebony color of hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was milky white and she had little age lines at the corners of her eyes. If not for her eyes you would not be able to tell her true age. Tiffany's eyes held wisdom beyond belief. She had not only seen but experienced war at first hand. She had lost both husband and son in a war that most people in our part of the country cared little about.  
  
Her mother, who had been my mother's mother's nursemaid, died shortly after that, she had developed lung fever and was too old and fragile to handle it. That year had been a very mournful year for all of us. Tiffany's husband, Michael, had been a very good friend of both my father and of Darion; and Justin, Tiffany's son, was like an older brother to Darien.  
  
But now I am dwelling too much on the past and must now get back to the present.  
  
I smiled up at the woman who had become almost like a second mother to me. "Tiffany I'm just so worried that I have changed too much or not enough.....What if Mother and Father feel that I have not become a lady? What if they feel that I am the same little girl that they sent to school three years ago?"  
  
"Well, you don't still swim in lakes with little boys now do ya?" she asked me affectionately. I shook my head, no. "And you don't go running around with your skirt over your knees?" Again I shook my head no. "Well then I 'spect you've become a mighly fine lady; and I'm mighty proud to have you as my mistress."  
  
I smiled warmly and leaned over hugging her. Just then the coach jerked to a halt and I heard the shouted apologies from the driver. A few seconds later the coach door was opened by the driver and he helped Tiffany and myself out. As soon as I stepped out of the coach the front door of my family's house was flung open and I found myself in a tight embrace with my mother. "Oh Serena, my precious one, how I've missed you! How have you been? Oh dear, look how you have grown! Did you have many young men fawn over you? What am I thinking? Of course you had many young men fawning over you! Just look at you, you are absolutely gorgeous!" She stopped to take a deep breath and then scowled slightly. "Serena DeCorte, why did you not send word that you were coming home!?!"  
  
"Love," came my father's voice from behind my mother as he took her by the shoulders, "please allow our daughter to breath. I would hate for her to just return home to us and then just leave again on account of you frightening her." He smiled at me to let me know he was just jesting. Kissing me on the forehead he turned to face the both of us and then spoke, "Now that I have my two lady loves with me we must retreat back into the house, for we have guests and shall have to catch up at a later time." He then motioned to the porch door, "My love, my daughter, Tiffany, it tis rude to make our guests wait longer. I will have Joshua come and take your bags inside."  
  
It was a wonderful feeling to finally be home again. I had been longing for this moment for three years. True, I wanted more than anything to go to Catalina's and get away from the pains of childhood, but I also missed my parents dearly. I do believe that the only person that kept me sane was Tiffany. She kept me company all those nights I would break down and weep for hours on end. Not once did she leave my side on those nights; she never asked the reason for my shed tears either, she would just sit there and comfort me. Never prying, never scolding, just comforting.  
  
As I walked into the house of my child hood my eyes widened ever so slightly. The sight before me was a shocking one. I walked into the sitting room and performed a perfect curtsy, "Good evening Sir Montehu, Lady Montehu, Dillon......Darien." 


	3. Chapter 2

Within those few seconds my world had turned upside down. Feelings that I believed buried suddenly came to life. My heart started beating faster and faster. I felt as if it was going to burst out of my rib cadge. My cheeks flushed and my palms started sweating.  
  
"Serena dear, it's wonderful to see you home again," Cassandra said while embracing me. Pulling back she placed her hands on my cheeks. "Dear, are you ill? Your cheeks are terribly warm!"  
  
"Just a little flushed from the long ride, I suppose," I replied tentatively while smiling at my mother's best friend.   
  
As Cassandra let loose of me Darion walked over and kissed my hand. "You have grown into a beautiful lady, Serena."  
  
I blushed prettily and gave my thanks. As he stepped aside Dillon ran over and picked me up and swung me around. "Sere! It's great to see you again!"  
  
"Dillon! Put the poor girl down!" Cassandra cried while trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Terribly sorry milady, I let my excitement get the better of me, please accept my apologies," Dillon said in an obviously in a jesting manner.  
  
"Tis quite all right my kind sir." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It is good to see you again Dillon, I missed you."  
  
"As I have you." As we broke out of our embrace I walked over to Darien.  
  
"Darien," I said tipping my head in greeting.  
  
Darien kissed my hand, "Welcome back Serena."  
  
The silence and tension between us was excruciating. When I thought I was finally about to scream the door from the dining room opened. "Sir, dinner is ready," the chef's youngest daughter, Melissa, said with a slight bow to my father.  
  
I sighed with relief and Darien dropped my hand. My father walked over to us, "Well, shall we?" I nodded gratefully and we all gathered into the dining room.  
  
After my father said the prayer we ate in silence. The silence was only broken when Darien asked me the question I had been avoiding for three years. "So, Serena, what made you decide to just up and leave for school one day?"  
  
My fork dropped onto my plate with a clatter, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I I don't really know. One night I realized that I was no where near what a young lady of my stature should be, so I asked to attend Catalina's School for Girls and my parents agreed. It's nothing really, all girls should go to an all girls school once in their life. I just decided that it was time for me to go. I did not wish to make a fool of my family any longer. I was quite selfish to act the way I acted when I was younger...I acted like a ragamuffin, climbing trees and swimming in lakes. Those kind of things are just not fit for a young lady to do."  
  
It was a low blow, I knew it then and I know it now. I had insulted the childhood we spent together. I had insulted our friendship. I had insulted US. I had seen the hurt expression on Dillon's face, but for some reason I did not care. All that I cared about was the tiny, barely noticeable flinch that came upon Darien's face. I smiled on the inside, though I admit I did feel slightly unfavorable. But my heart was glad to know something new, that the great Darien Montehu did have a heart. You could have fooled me.  
  
For the rest of the dinner neither Darien nor Dillon spoke a word. True, I felt sorry for what my blow more than likely did to Dillon's pride, but I was feeling a great deal of bitterness towards Darien at that moment and my bitterness was gaining the upper hand on my emotions. Till this day, I have no idea what brought on the sudden onslaught of bitterness...I suppose it could have been effect to all of the other confusing emotions and feelings that were running through my body, or it could have been a reaction from never receiving a letter in return from him during my whole three years at Catalina's. I do not know. But I do know that I wanted Darien to feel horrible.  
  
After we had finished dinner we all retreated to the parlor where my father and Darion drank brandy while Darien and Dillon carried on a conversation in the corner of the room, and my mother and Cassandra gushed over me and my return. All the while Tiffany fed them stories to keep their jabbering on.  
  
I soon grew restless of my mother's chatter and moved over to Darien and Dillon's conversion. Dillon was speaking in a hushed whisper, "Darien..... You can't mean that YOU got...."  
  
"I never said that it was mine! Rosemary has been with as many men as I have fingers and toes. That girl is a whore, plain and simple."  
  
"But the babe could be yours."  
  
"It could be, but it's not very likely."  
  
"I swear if Mother or Father ever hear of this you will be dead! Do you know what something like this would do to their reputations!?! Honestly, getting Father Joseph's niece impregnated."  
  
"I'm telling you Dillon, it is more than likely not mine! And do keep your voice down or someone will hear us!" It was then that Darien noticed me, "Good evening Lady Serena."  
  
I smiled, "Please just call me Serena, we are old friends and have no need for silly titles. Was it not you who once said that you would treat a duchess as a flower girl and a flower girl as a duchess?" There was a hidden meaning when I said that and Darien knew what it was and, now he knew just how long I had been standing there.   
  
You see Father Joseph's niece's name is Rosemary or, as I always liked to call her, Rose. Rose's family was very common, everyone was so thrilled when Joseph had been accepted as the Father for a small town church. We often attended that church when we felt like getting away from high society. I met Rose the first time we went there. She was dressed in a slightly shabby pale yellow dress, but she was still very beautiful. She had light, almost golden, brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were the only thing common about her appearance. Brown eyes were very common in our area, almost every one had brown eyes; as a matter of fact, I have only seen three other girls with blue or green eyes, they are more prominent in males.  
  
After meeting Rosemary that first time I had taken her under my wing and made her my one and only female companion. Rosemary was a year older than I but her figure was the same size and shape as mine, so I dressed her up in some of my cloths that did not look so flattering on me but looked perfect on her, and I introduced her to my mother, who fell instantly in love with her so she taught her for many years on how to become a lady. Well, look where she was now.  
  
The other hidden meaning told him exactly how I believed he was treating me. A duchess as if she were a flower girl.  
  
"Darien dear," I said with such sweetness I mad even myself sick, "why did you not ever write me?"   
  
I could hardly contain my laughter as he stumbled on words finally mumbling out, "I was very busy."  
  
"Ah, I see. So, what were you so busy with that you had no time to ever write?" I was winning. I had him backed into a corner that he could not get out of.   
  
Darien puffed up defensively, "I had my studies to worry about."  
  
Nodding I leaned over until he could feel my breath upon his ear and whispered, "I know the real you." Then smiling sweetly I turned and walked towards my father, "If I may be excused, I would like to retire for the night, I have had a long and hard trip and am fatigued."  
  
He smiled at me and excused me. After bidding goodnight to all present I headed to my bedroom to meet a restless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

This one is short, sorry. I haven't had any time to get on the computer with benchmarks and semester finals coming up, so I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out. It all depends on how responsive everyone is and how much (or little) I decide to study for my tests. So please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, amen.   
"Hail Mary full of grace the lord is with thee blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus holy Mary mother of god pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death, in the name of the father **puts pinched hands to the forehead** the son **below neck** and the holy spirit **both shoulders** amen **kisses pinched fingers**"  
  
I have always gone to churches for comfort. There is this air around them that is of peace and tranquillity, they are just so....serene.  
  
I had been home for a grand total of two days and I had already started to go to the church for sanctuary. As soon as I had woken up the next day I was bombarded with questions from my mother and Lady Montehue. I spent all day in total and utter boredom while 'having a talk with the ladies'. So, as soon as I could I escaped to the church.   
  
Unbeknownst to me I was being watched.  
  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been four days since my last confession and in that time I have behaved wrongly. I have taken joy in anothers internal termoil, and exploited it..." as I confessed to Father Joseph a little mouse was listening to my every word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was good to see you again Serena. Is your family going to be attending prayer this Sunday?" Father Joseph asked as I was leaving for home.  
  
"I do believe that we will be, and I am so looking forward to it," I smiled sweetly up at the old man.  
  
Father Joseph smiled back, "I do wish I knew where Rosemary went off to, that girl has been disappearing more and more these days. I think the two of you would make wondrous friends."  
  
"I will make sure I hunt her down this Sunday then." I looked at the tall black coffin clock near the door and smoothed out my long dark blue gown sighing a bit at the time, "I must now be off, mother is expecting me home shortly, farewell." Soon after that I started my tired and lonely journey back home.   
  
  
I never reached my destination.   
  
As I stepped out of my sanctuary and into dusk's cooling air I noticed that this area of the town had become rundown and dirty. Maybe not. It may have always been and I just never noticed it before, but that evening I felt as if I should be on my guard, as if I should be watching over my shoulder.  
  
As I started for my carriage I felt a pair of two strong arms encircle my body and grab at my neck. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. As I thrashed against the hard body that held me I started to get dizzy as my assaulter tightened his iron grip around my throat.   
  
The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my driver laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around his body. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but this chapter of the story is going to have to be in third person. I was trying to keep the whole story in Serena's point of view but I have come to realize that it would be very difficult. I do not know how many chapters are going to be in third person, but I will try to keep one point of view through a whole chapter.  
  
This is in Rosemary's perspective.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I watched as that little bitch confessed to my uncle. She had made a mockery of *my* Darien. In front of his brother none the less! Oh she would pay. Yes, she would pay dearly. She would pay with her life!  
  
  
As she finished her confession, her and my uncle headed for his study in the top floor of the church. I found this an opportunity to begin my revenge.   
  
Running out of the church I hitched up the skirt of my dress and mounted my horse, racing off towards my jouet's* camp.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Rose, what are you doing here? You could have been followed and our camp discovered. It is not safe for you to travel through the woods alone."   
  
"Oh Draklon, do not worry about lil' ole me, I can take care of my self." I ran a finger up his chest, it was an action I knew turned him on. He shuddered and bent down and kissed me. I quickly pulled out of the kiss and he groaned in frustration.  
  
"I have a task for you," I purred into his ear. "I want you to kidnap and kill Serena DeCorte. She has been quite a...nuisance to me." I playfully nipped at his ear and he shuddered again. It's quite pitiful how he, a massively strong and tall man, could crumble at my feet.  
  
"My men and I will need details." I could feel his excitement.  
  
"Details can wait till later, right now all I want is you." As I growled that into his ear he picked me up and headed for his tent.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Jouet means toy in French.  
  
  
I know this is VERY short but chapter 5 should be out like tomorrow. I'm finished with it and I'm just going back over it and making corrections. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, was not mine, and never will be mine. (I thought it was about time to put one up)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I awoke my head pounded with a fierceness that I could only imagine till then. My throat was sore and parched, I felt as if I hadn't eaten in days and my head was so light and dizzy I couldn't stand. In other words, if felt as if I had been run over by a carriage.  
  
Gaining enough consciousness, I peered at my surroundings. It was very cold and dark, but I could see many lit lanterns outside of my cloth chambers. I was laying on what felt like many fur and cloth blankets. I had no doubt that under the blankets there was a hard damp ground.   
  
My presumption was confirmed when I rolled off the warmth on my blankets onto the cold ground.  
  
I was startled when a deep throaty chuckle came from the front of my cloth confinement.   
  
"I'm glad to see that my *captive* has finally awoken. I was starting to wonder just *when* you were going to wake." The man standing at the door was tall, perhaps six foot six inches, and *very* well muscled. He looked like the son of a farmer. You could see his muscular arms through his torn shirt, and his strong thighs through the tight material of his pants. He had what looked like shoulder-length brown, almost black, hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and deep green eyes.  
  
I tried to speak, but my throat was so dry it threw me into a coughing fit. I heard some shuffling of things beside me and then a goblet of wine was pushed in front of my face.  
  
"Drink. I will get you some water later, but this will have to do for now." His voice was so deep and commanding I could do nothing else but follow his orders. I hurriedly gulped down the wine he had offered me and smiled in bliss as the cool liquid flowed down my scorched throat. Just then my stomach rumbled. He smiled. "If you promise to not go anywhere I will bring you some bread and fruit." I smiled and nodded my head, my throat still too dry to speak. Chuckling at my enthusiasm he stood and started out of the tent. Turning he said, "You sure do have a lot of vivacity for a captive." With that he turned and left.  
  
  
Yawning, I felt the wine getting to me. I clumsily scrambled back onto the bed and shut my eyes. My stomach would have to wait till later, I was exhausted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
When I next awoke it was light outside and there was a plate of bread and a few pieces of fruit. There was also a water pouch. I immediately grabbed at the water pouch and greedily gulped down it's contents in an oh-so-un-lady-like manner. When the pouch was empty I set it down and started to ravish my food. In a matter of minutes I had finished off two slices of bread and two apples, I was working on my third when the man from before walked in.  
  
  
"I see you're awake again, ah, and this time you are eating. I'm glad, a person should not go too long without eating. It is not a pleasant experience, I know...from experience." He sat down cross-legged next to me, a lock of dark brown hair falling in his eyes. "You know, you are a very lucky person. I was paid to kidnap and kill you. Don't worry. I won't kill you. I don't usually go against the bosses orders, but for you I made and exception." He cupped my face with one of his large hands and pulled me closer. I dropped my apple. Pulling my face to his he bent down and gently kissed me.   
  
Pulling back he whispered, "You are an exceptionally beautiful woman. Welcome to the land of the gypsies." After he said that he pulled me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder. "You will be staying here for a long time. You need more appropriate clothing."  
  
When he said this I grew confused. My clothing seem perfectly appropriate to me. The neck line did not dip very low, it showed none of my breast, and the waist line was very modest, not making the dress very tight on my figure. The sleeves were not very frilly, a bit ruffly, but not frilly; and the color was a deep blue, nothing too bright.  
  
We came upon another tent and he walked inside. "Jasmina," he called to a dark skinned woman who was sitting on a pillow. The woman had dark brown, curly, hair and vibrant green eyes. She was a very attractive woman, her body was slightly plumped with child birth, but attractive none the less.   
  
"Serena will be staying with us for a while, she needs the right clothing." He set me down, but didn't move away.  
  
I gasped, "H-how did you know my name?"  
  
He smiled a charming white, toothy, smile, "I told you, I was hired to kill you. I need the name of the person I am supposed to kill."  
  
I turned pale and nodded. "Yes, I-I suppose you would."  
  
Jasmina stood up from her pillow, her black and dark green skirt flowing down her legs, and walked towards us. "A small pretty thing you are. Yes, I can see why Dralcon did not kill you, although your hips, they're too small to bear children." She sighed and turned around, "come I shall need to get you out of all those damn layers you English women insist on wearing. Drake, please leave. I promise I wont do anything to hurt your little prize. Now shoo."  
  
Draklon left and Jasmina pulled me towards a trunk, and started undoing my dress. I, of course use to having a nursemaid, paid little attention to what she was doing and let her continue.  
  
  
I don't know how long she sat there and tugged and pulled at my clothing but when she finally did finish she grabbed a hard toothed brush and started at my hair. When she was all finished he pulled me towards a looking glass. I gasped at what I saw. I was standing there in a black peasant blouse and a crimson skirt that came mid calf. I had a back sash with a rose design tied around my waist. My hair was up in a bun with only a few strands of hair escaping the tight pins that held it up. She yanked off all of my jewelry and handed me a chain of bells. I started to attach it to my wrist when she stopped me.  
  
"You put it around your ankle silly. See," Jasmina picked up her foot and shook it. She had an identical chain of bells around her bare ankle. She smiled, "All of Drake's women wear one of these. Well, all of us who are in our gypsy band, that is."  
  
I looked down at my feet. I hadn't even noticed that they were now bear. I considered giving her back the chain and telling her that I was not one of his women, but what he told me earlier came back to my mind. He had spared my life. Bending down I attached the small chain to my ankle.  
  
"You know, a few girls will be jealous of you, you'll have Drake's full attention for a while. Don't worry though, many of them will understand, we were all the new girl once." Jasmina sighed, "Come, we mustn't keep him waiting. He's probably wondering what you look like in normal cloths."  
  
  
  
As we walked out of her tent I noticed many things I hadn't before. Many people were running around singing and dancing. Children were all over playing games with one and another. Many people were kissing and were involved in other activities of that sort that I feel should not be mentioned.  
  
The one thing that I noticed the most was that everyone either had brown or black hair. Men, women, and children; they were all the same. Some had curly hair some had straight smooth or straight frizzy hair, but it was all dark.  
  
I felt a tug at my hand and realized I had stopped. I smiled apologetically at Jasmina and continued walking.  
  
We were soon standing in front of the tent I had slept in. It was the biggest of all the surrounding tents and I guessed that it was the most elaborately furnished also.  
  
Smiling, Jasmina pulled back the tent flap and pushed me inside.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please, please, I beg of you, please review. It'll just take a second....all you have to put is good or bad. 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to get this out but I got stuck on one part and my attention span for it has been waning slightly. Well *please* tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: standard one applies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Jasmina pulled back the tent flap and pushed me inside.  
  
I was shaking, no, I was trembling.  
  
I had lost my balance after Jasmina pushed me into the tent, and now I was laying on the floor, next to Dralkon's well worn and dusty brown leather boots. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I straightened my skirt and tried to look presentable.  
  
"Jasmina is stronger than she looks," Draklon said with a chuckle. "Come. Now, now, I wont bite. Come into the light."  
  
Ever so shakily I stepped into the light that was coming off of the surrounding lanterns. I heard him gasp, and I held my breath as he came closer towards me. For some reason I cared what he thought of me. It was probably just the fact that he was a gorgeous male...but it may not have.  
  
As Draklon circled around me I noticed a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"You look attractive. Now come, we should get out there before they start without us." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me back out into the quickly dimming afternoon sky.   
  
The smell of many different foods drifted through the air as women sat next to the fires cooking. Smiling, Draklon tugged at my hand and pulled me over to one of the areas where one of the women was cooking.  
  
"Lovely Isabella, what do you have for me to sample tonight?" he asked a plump woman with silky straight black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
The woman smiled up at him and then saw our connected hands. Frowning at me she said, "Jeramiah brought me a nice plump rabbit. I'm making stew. You are welcome to it, though *she*...."  
  
"Isabella, we mustn't be rude to Serena here," Draklon warned. "She'll be staying with us for quite some time." He moved next to her, pulling me with him. Letting go of my hand he kneeled next to Isabella. "'Bella...for me."  
  
Huffing she turned away from both of us. "Fine, she can eat with us as well. But don't think that this will happen very often you, you...."  
  
"'Bella," Draklon warned again.  
  
"Fine. Karena, you're welcome to eat with us whenever you like." Isabella's cheeks glowed red.  
  
"Thank you 'Bella," Draklon kissed her hand and then added as almost an after thought, "Oh and 'Bella, it's Serena." Standing, Draklon grabbed two well worn wooden bowls and dipped them into the boiling stew. Moving back next to Isabella he tore off two generous chunks of bread that lay next to her. He handed me one of the bowls and chunks of bread. Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek again, "Thank you dear."  
  
Isabella smiled at him and nodded her head. As I mumbled an expression of gratitude she turned her head sharply and glared. Chuckling, Draklon grabbed my hand and pulled me over to an unoccupied clearing in the trees.  
  
"D-Draklon...that is you name?" I asked stumbling over the unfamiliar name.  
  
"Yes, but please, call me Drake. It is so much easier and more...pleasant to the ears." He smiled and then started at his food.  
  
A slight smile curved upon my lips as I watched him bend his head down to recite a short prayer before attacking his food with, what appeared to be, a ravenous hunger.   
  
Slowly and carefully I dipped my bread into my stew and began eating. The taste was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. There was this unfamiliar flavor about it, but not matter how much I thought about it I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally, I gave up trying to scrutinize the meal and just ate it.   
  
It was delicious. No, it was better than delicious, it was scrumptious, superb, marvelous, and down right mouth-watering.  
  
I did not know, nor did I know care what was in the food to make it taste so....wonderful. I hadn't known that anything could taste so good.  
  
Soon, before I knew it, I had eaten all of my stew.  
  
As I looked up at Drake he smiled at me. "Isabella does make a great stew doesn't she." I nodded and he continued. "She puts something in it to make it taste so good, I don't know what it is though. She refuses to tell anyone. It's such a pity though, some of our girls could not cook a decent meal to save their lives." He sighed and then stood. Grabbing both of our bowls, he threw them into a bucket by a near by tree. "Come, you need to meet everybody. The festivities will soon begin."  
  
I stood. "What festivities?"   
  
"We have something that could be called a party every night. There is song and dance and drink. You will have fun. It is impossible to not have fun when you are with the gypsies!" Drake started dancing around the trees, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Grinning like a mad man, Drake grabbed my hands and continued dancing; then, just all of a sudden he stopped dancing and pulled me over to a group of people gathered around a fire playing a great assortment of instruments.  
  
After Drake whispered something into a very attractive looking fellow's ear he nodded and Drake pulled me away from the group. A few seconds later they started to play a very fast song and I was pulled into a whirl wind of love, passion, laughter, and life. It was called the land of the gypsies. 


	8. Chapter 7a

This is what is happening while Serena is at the Gypsy camp. It will be in 3rd person. And I know it is *extreamly* short, but I just wanted to get this out because a lot of people are wondering where this is going and hopefully this will help people understand. I think the next chapter will also be in the same setting and in 3rd person. It will be just as short, but the next one *will* be longer I swear to that.  
Oh and a lot of people are wondering if this is going to be a Serena/Darien fic.....OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Ilene DeCorte stood on the porch of their house looking over their vast expanse of land. The sun was dimming, leaving splotches of pink, purple and blue throughout the sky.  
  
James sighed feeling the tension in his wife's shoulders as he hugged her to his chest. "What troubles you so dear?"  
  
Ilene closed her eyes and leaned into her husbands embrace, seeking comfort. "I am worried about Serena. She should have been home hours ago."  
  
James kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I feel that you should not worry about her. There are many reasons for her tardiness. One of the carriage wheels could have broken, the driver might have gotten lost, or is it not possible that maybe, just maybe, our ever so adventurous daughter may have merely lost track of time."   
  
Ilene nodded slightly, "Yes, I suppose you're right. It's just she has only been home for a day and a half, and I suppose I'm just paranoid. You can't blame me though, she is our only daughter after all. She is also the only legal heir to Caelicola *, our home."  
  
"I know love, I know. If she is not back by morning we will send out a search for her." With that the two retreated back into their home for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Latin-dwelling in heaven. People with a high status back in those times gave names to their homes, plantations(or farms), and since the men and some women in high status were taught Latin many of the homes had Latin names.   
  
. 


	9. Chapter 7b

Standard disclaimer applies  
  
  
"Mistress, dinner is ready," Melessa said performing a slight curtsy. "Supper will not be ready for hours, and if you don't mind me saying so, you should eat. You didn't eat much of your breakfast and you're looking mighty pale."  
  
Ilene stared out the window, her once bouncy, curly, sunny gold hair lay limp at her shoulders, and her eyes that were once vibrant emeralds, now dull green pools in her pale lifeless skin. As she was lost in her won world she barley registering what her cooks daughter said. Her mind had not been with her all day. She was very worried about her daughter. Her husband, James, had left only a little over an hour ago to go to the Montehu's. He was going to ask them for their help in looking for Serena.  
  
Sighing she turned towards the small girl, "Tell Sam that I will have my dinner out one the porch, I would like to be able to see when my husband when he comes back."  
  
"Yes Mistress." The small girl retreated back towards the kitchen glancing back once worriedly as Ilene headed towards her porch only to sit out there all day, staring, waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please tell me what you think, I'll try to get 7c out A.S.A.P. 


	10. Chapter 7c

Thank you, everyone who answered my question, it helped a lot!  
OK, this chapter is longer, it's like 4 1/4 pages long and I had a hard time making it this long....I think this is one of the longest chapters yet...but anyways standard disclaimers apply, please review....you know the whole drill.  
  
  
  
James DeCorte rode up the ever winding pathway to his life long friend, Darion Montehue's, home.  
  
Upon nearing the house he saw Darion sitting on the porch with his two sons, smoking his pipe.  
  
"Ah, good day James! To what pleasure do we owe this visit?" Darion stood in greeting to James, as did Darien and Dillon.  
  
He let out a dejected sigh, "My old friend," James said sullenly, "I come asking a favor of you and your boys." His head hung low as if in shame, bringing worry in to Darion's eyes and voice  
  
"Anything for you James, you know that. What is your trouble?" James hardly ever had a moment when a smile was not gracing his lips, so now when he looked so melancholy it brought worry to his heart.  
  
"Serena ventured out yesterday; she has not yet returned." James was now on the steps of the Montehue's home, pale red hair falling in front of his distressed eyes.  
  
"I feel that you have no reason for worry. Serena is quite the fiery spirited young woman, she can take care of herself. Though, I did say I would help you; what is it you ask of us?"  
  
"Ilene has pleaded for me to seek after her. I, like you, believe that she will be fine. Though Ilene did bring a fact to my attention that slightly disturbs me, ever since Serena has come back from that school for girls she has not had as much....spirit....as she used to have."  
  
Darion nodded, "We will help you. Dillon, go find Jack and have him saddle our horses and have a fresh one prepared for James. Darien, go have the cook gather us some food and drink to be put in out saddles. And you, my dear friend, come, relax until they are done. You look as if your journey was a hard and tiresome one."  
  
James sighed again and nodded, it was two gestures he had been using frequently, "Yes, my journey was not one of ease. The frost set thickly last night, and more than once my horse lost his footing." He collapsed into a chair on the porch and buried his face into his hands. "I fear so for my daughter. She has come back to us not a week and now she is already gone again."   
  
"I truly wish there is something I could say to relieve your distress, though I know no words that could accomplish such a great feat. All I can do is give you my word that neither my sons or I will leave your side 'till we have your daughter safely at home, where she belongs."  
  
James looked up haggardly at Darion, "Thank you my friend, though I could not ask such of you...."  
  
"Nonsense," Darion chided placing a comforting hand on James' shoulder, "Serena is like a daughter to Cassandra and I."  
  
"But to ask your sons to....it would be too much...."  
  
"Serena is a dear friend of ours," Dillon said coming up the porch from the stable, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you to search for her by yourself. Darien and I will stay with you as long as you need, it's the least we can do."  
  
Darien stepped out onto the porch shortly before Dillon had finished speaking and stood beside his father. "Yes, it is the least we can do. We *will* find Serena."  
  
  
  
A man with shabby brown hair and brown eyes came before the steps to the porch. "Darion, the horses are ready."  
  
"Thank you Jack, could you please bring them to the front, I feel we should head out as soon as possible." Darion held his hand out for James to accept. James grasped his hand tightly, not only accepting the offer for help to stand but also the offer of comfort from one dear friend to another.  
  
James attempted a cheerful smile, but only succeeded in looking even more depressed.  
  
~~  
  
The sky was blocked out by the thousands of naked branches that spanned through the forest. The frost had taken its deadly toll on the, once lovely, forests trees. Now and then there was the sound of a bunny scurrying to it's hole, seeking shelter from the harsh cold, or the sound of a coyote searching for scarce food or shelter. The forest was somewhere a person does not go voluntarily....it is a dangerous place, believed to be haunted by spirits, sprits of the damned, spirits of the people who died there, spirits of evils and spirits of innocents. It was said that all spirits that were confused, not knowing how to get to their after world, resided there. And for that reason many men dared not to venture into the forests of Catilla, for the few who did rarely returned.  
  
The forests of Catilla stretched for, what seemed like, ever. No one could really tell you where the forest ended or began, for all anyone knew, the forest never ended.  
  
~~  
  
As the four horses traveled through the dense, dark woods Darien huddled closer to his horse. His brow was slightly wrinkled and his shoulders were lightly haunched. The cold was nipping fiercely numbing face and fingers.   
  
As he tried to draw warmth from his massive stallion he thought about the resurfacing feelings that he was having for the girl that used to be his best friend. 'I don't know what has come over me. After all she is just a silly girl! I've had many women who older and more beautiful than her. No, I will admit that she is quite beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman that I have bedded....or laid eyes on for that matter.'  
  
'That must be it, yes, it has to be it, I am purely attracted to her for her beauty. She is no more the witty child my brother and I played with when younger, she is now an impassive, brainless 'lady'.'  
  
'Though she did have some wit the night she first arrived, howbeit, I have seen naught since then.'  
  
Darien audibly sighed, he could not, for the life of him, decipher these feelings that he was having every time he was near or thought about Serena. It was not lust, he had felt lust many times and with many different women....no, it was not lust, it felt more like when he had first seen Rosemary, it had been infatuation. A fleeting infatuation, but infatuation none the less. Yes, the feeling was infatuation...a *strong* infatuation.  
  
  
A voice sounding strikingly like his fathers brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Darien! Boy, can you hear me?" Darion repeated, for what was about the fifth time, agitatedly.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I was thinking." he replied with rapt attention, not wishing to anger his father with his un-attentiveness.  
  
"It's quite alright son," Darion assured him, "I was just wondering if you added any blankets to the supplies. I think we might have to find somewhere to camp out here, it's getting late and we are quite away from any town or home."  
  
Darien nodded a little more at ease, "Yes, I grabbed quite a few, though I had forgotten about them 'till now. If we gather some wood we can have a fire, I brought the things to start one."  
  
Darion smiled at his oldest son, "I'm glad one of us thought ahead, if you hadn't we might have frozen tonight. If we are lucky we can find a cave tonight that will provide us shelter from the wind and frost."  
  
  
As the horses continued to trot at a steady, but not fast, pace, silence reigned over the group once more.  
  
Darion would often look from one of his companions to the next, all three of them having different expressions on their face.  
  
James' face held an expression of desperation. They had first rode to the church to see if Serena had stayed there the night, but Father Joseph had said that she had left the day before and he hadn't seen her since. Since then his expression had not changed, his eyes were cast down, head tilted down, and back and shoulders slumped. When he spoke his voice told of his sorrow.  
  
Dillon held an expression of worry. His back was rigid, though his shoulders were slack, his eyes were cast straight forward, and his face was to his horses head. He rarely spoke, even when spoken to, merely a nod or shake of his head.  
  
Now Darien, Darien had the most indifferent expression of them all. He was huddled to his horse seeking warmth, though his back was still rigid. When he could see his eyes you could tell there was great turmoil with in himself. His expressions kept changing, as if he was arguing with himself.  
  
  
"It seems as if there are eyes upon us," Dillon murmured, shocking all who noticed his silence.  
  
"Yes, I have had that feeling for some time, too," James replied just as Dillon had. "Though I would hate to believe in those silly wives tales of the spirits that live in these woods, I am getting the feeling that they are not just wives tales." His shoulders shook with a suppressed shudder.  
  
Darien jerked up, he had just received the strangest feeling. Looking sharply over his left shoulder he saw nothing but trees, though for some strange reason he reeled his horse to an abrupt stop, jumped off and walked away from the group, as if looking for something   
  
  
  
"Darien! What in the Good Lord's name are you doing!?!" Dillon shouted startled.  
  
"I-I....I think I saw something...possibly," his voice was full of doubt and uncertainty, and his eyes were scanning for anything, anything at all that could have grabbed his attention.  
  
The other three men had reined their horses and drew them back to where Darien had stopped. They were looking at him worriedly. "Darien, are you feeling healthy?" James asked fatherly, "Is the cold getting to you? You might want to wrap one of the blankets around you, you're shivering."  
  
"No...I'm fine...I just...I saw, no, I *sensed* something." His eyes were still scanning the area when he found it. He could hardly see it in the dimming light, but it was there, he could see the outline.   
  
Darien breathed a sigh of relief, "A cabin." 


End file.
